The World We See But Don't See Preface
by Houses of Wolves
Summary: This is a story i made up and would like it if pple told me what they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

There are the Manding's who protect the world and the humans on it and the Serent's, who are trying to rid the world of humans. They are the same people but different feelings towards humans.

Martinial is the head of the Serent. He is slowly taking over and killing Manding family after Manding family, se he can get rid of the humans. Only the men and women who have fully developed their powers can protect them selves and their families.

Now, Sierra, Jamie, Callie, Sara, Melissa and Katherine, orphans and Manding middle schoolers, are his next targets. They're simple teenagers who haven't fully developed their powers and when their life is turned around, they have to protect themselves and each other. They're only choices are to find another Manding family and seek their protection for a year until they develop their powers, or fight and possibly die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-Him

"Melissa," Callie sobbed, whispered, and panted from running down the hall, "he's here. He hacked in to my cell and said that he's coming for us." Melissa looked around and saw many spying eyes. She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room with Callie.

"Wait! You can't go! This is school!" Mr. Helper yelled after them. They kept running.

"Do we need to get the others?" Melissa asked still running.

"Just Sierra, Sara, and Jamie. Katherine went tot get the car and should be outside waiting." Callie said worriedly. Melissa could tell she was still thinking about his phone call.

"Callie you go get in the car. I'll get the others." Melissa ordered. Callie didn't argue and kept running even when Melissa stopped in front of Mrs. Moody's class where the others were.

Callie reached the car where Katherine was waiting.

"I thought you went to get everyone." Katherine impatiently mentioned.

"Melissa went to get them." Callie answered calmly closing her eyes.

Melissa reached Mrs. Moody's room and knocked on the door. A pleasant voice responded "Come in." Melissa entered and said very calmly "Hespe calledspe (in the Manding language) Mrs. Moody, Sara, Sierra, and Jamie are leaving class." The three got up and left with Melissa not caring for the response. They ran back to the car.

Callie was meditating. She was trying to figure out where he was. A knock on the car window startled her and even Katherine whose eyes were wide open. Melissa, Sierra, Jamie, and Sara got in to the car.

"Give us a heart attack why don't you? Especially with what's going on." Katherine scolded.

"Well sorry the doors were locked. You guys were safe in the car and we were out in the open." Jamie pointed out.

"What were you seeing Callie?" Sara asked, even though she sees the same things and can read her mind.

"Why don't you try focusing for once on meditating? At this rate you won't develop your powers all the way." Callie snapped at Sara. Both Sara and Callie went in to meditation. Katherine started driving toward their home, which was hidden underground and only they knew where it was.

The car ride went smooth until Katherine started to go some where besides home. Sara and Callie both shot their eyes open. Callie looked back at Sara and knew that she saw the same thing.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Pull over," Callie ordered "I'm driving." Katherine gave them a weird look and did as she was told. Katherine switched spots with Callie.

"What did you see?" Melissa asked again.

"Katherine and Jamie are possessed. They've decided to become Serent. They're slowly changing. He was making her drive us to him." Sara explained.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie protested "I would never do that, and neither would Katherine."

"I trust Sara and Callie's visions." Sierra commented.

They made it safely home and talked through their minds. Melissa and Sierra headed to their room. They were power sisters meaning they had the same powers and pendants. _Do you think they will turn to the Serent's?_ Sierra though to Melissa. _Yes if it will save them._ Melissa thought back.

Callie and Sara were power sisters so they headed to their room, while Jamie and Katherine, who were power sisters, headed to theirs. No one had spoken to Jamie and Katherine after Sierra's comment.

"How did they see that? We decided a while back. I didn't even know I was driving us to him." Katherine snarled.

"They saw it when you started going some where but home." Jamie scolded.

"He must not have seen that they can see." Katherine whispered. They sat down on their beds and continued their transformation process (which takes over a year).

"I can't believe it. Why would they do this to us?" Callie whispered so no one else could hear, "Sara? What's the matter?" Callie shook Sara who snapped out of what ever she saw.

"Our protection system. We need to turn it back on. I saw Katherine and Jamie turn it off." Sara said waking toward the security room.

"I don't think we should think about it. They might stop us from turning it back on. Think about something else." Callie warned Sara.

The room was quiet as they entered. No one, besides them, seemed to be around. They walked over to the protection system and turned it back on.

"I don't get it. Why would they turn it off? They had to know one of us would see them." Sara murmured trying to make sense of the situation. The door slammed closed. Callie and Sara looked at each other and turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-Captured

"Surprised?" a rough, evil, male voice said. Tow figures came out of the darkness and walked towards them. One had and elegant robe on. He had a long face and the blackest eyes ever, and even blacker hair. The second was shorter with a less elegant robe. His eyes, too, were black, but his hair was blonde. They both had pendants, like them, but they had marks of evil power. "Ringspe," the blonde one said and two blue rings appeared, one on each of the girl's hand with a mark meaning "powerless."

"Don't waste your time using your powers or even to take them off. Your powers are blocked and only someone no wearing one can take it off you." the black haired one snickered.

"You're Martinial." Callie said shakily.

"Let me guess, you're the one who got my call?" he sneered "I find that to be a big coincidence."

"Yah. There are only two _loyal_ Manding power sisters. It wasn't that coincidental." Sara shot back. Martinial stood there thinking. He seemed to be talking to the blonde man. By the looks of it, they didn't seem too happy. They both looked at the two and both girls went blank.

"Melissa, I'm going to the store and taking the bus. I promise I'll be back in an hour." Sierra told Melissa grabbing her jacket and purse.

"What? Alone!" Melissa yelled at her.

"I'll be fine." Sierra promised walking out eh door.

On the buss Sierra was thinking, and not to any one in particular, but trying to hear Sara and Callie's thoughts. She hadn't heard them in a while and was worried. _Callie? Sara?_ Sierra thought. There was no response. _Melissa can you find them?_ Sierra thought. _No. They should be in their room. Don't worry._ Suddenly, the bus jolted and started falling on its side. _The bus is tipping!_ Sierra was yelling in her thoughts while screaming on the bus.

The bus hit the ground with a _thud_. Sierra looked around. People were frozen in place, literally. A blonde haired man in a robe approached her and said "Ringspe" and on her hand appeared a blue ring.

"That was easier than the other one," he laughed "I was…well… worried that you'd be hard." Sierra couldn't say anything before she blacked out.

Callie woke up to find herself in the security room, but Sara was gone. She looked on her hand and the ring was still there. She ran to Melissa and Sierra's room.

"Where's Sierra?" Callie asked frantically.

"Um…on the bus. She was saying something about rolling and I couldn't reach her anymore," Melissa told Callie "where's Sara?"

"Take this ring off me and throw it away and I'll tell you," Callie ordered. Melissa did and Callie explained "Sara saw Katherine and Jamie turn off the protection system so we went to turn it back on. They made it a trap and well he was there with another Serent and I think they took her. The rings made us powerless so we couldn't talk to you guys."

"Sierra! What if the bus rolled and they got her. I can't contact her." Melissa yelled.

"Let's go find Katherine and Jamie first. They if anyone know where he is." Callie suggested. They headed to the "traitors" room Katherine was lying on the floor with the same blue ring Callie had had.

"Katherine! Katherine! Wake up!" they yelled.

"What?" she mumbled "What happened?"

"Jamie's gone, along with Sierra and Sara. Your future master took them." Melissa shot at her.

"You have to know where he is." Callie asked helping her up.

"Kind of. I know he's in an abandoned factory, but where, I don't know." Katherine truthfully told. Melissa helped her take off the ring. They needed help. Their neighbors would do it, the boys. Hopefully.

Sara, Sierra, and Jamie woke up in a cell in some kind of run down building. They were all wearing rings so they couldn't call for help or bust out.

"Where are we?" Sara asked though she knew no one knew.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it. If he's trying to kill us, why are we still…alive?" Sierra wondered.

"What's the fun of getting all of you if I can't play games?" Martinial spoke up, emerging from the dark.

"So…we're like bait?" Sara asked confused.

"You could say that," he answered "I'm hoping they'll get others so that I have more to kill."

"How fun…" Sara mumbled as Martinial walked away.

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked sitting down "We're not able to get out."

"Or we can if we tried." Sierra pointed out.

"Come on you guys, let's look for a way to get out of here." Sara said walking around. The three searched everywhere. The only way out was through the ceiling, but that was about twenty feet up.

"Now what?" Jamie said sitting down again. None of them knew what to do.

"So what are we supposed to do? We have no idea where they are." Katherine complained.

"I have no idea. We could go the the Vandera's. Corbin fully developed his powers today and Kail developed his last year. We could bring them to help." Melissa suggested.

"It's the best plan we have, let's go." Callie agreed grabbing her jacket and going to the door.

"Wait up!" the two yelled after her grabbing their jackets. They headed east through the forest away from the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- Getting Help

They made it to the Vandera's home. Their door was above ground but the house was under ground (like all Manding families). Melissa knocked on the door. The door opened and a little girl with blonde hair answered.

"Hello?" she asked in a high pitch voice.

"Um…we're here to see Corbin and Kail." Melissa said nervously.

"Oh. They're busy. Why do you want to see them?" she asked again in a high pitched voice.

"We need to talk. Can we come in…uh…what's your name?" Melissa asked.

"I'm Megara. Yah, you can come in." Megara said skipping away. The three came in and closed the door. A man who looked like he was in his twenties saw them.

"Oh. Hello young ladies. My name is Matt. Who are you here to see?" Matt introduced.

"Corbin and Kail." Callie responded.

"Who may I ask are you?" Matt questioned them, puzzled by who they could be.

"I'm Katherine, this is Callie, and that's Melissa. We're the Mark's family." Katherine introduced.

"Oh. Come in to the living room. I'll get the boys." Matt said leading them in to the living room and leaving them.

"I am going to die of boredom." Sara exclaimed sitting down after standing for the hundredth time.

"I don't think he would let you." Jamie said from her spot where she was trying to sleep.

"You guys, we haven't tried to get the rings off each other because he told us not to. Let's give it a try." Sierra suggested.

"Ugh…fine. If it doesn't work, you get to die first." Jamie said jokingly sitting up.

"Ok, Sierra, come here." Sara said. Sierra walked over and sat next to Sara. Sara took Sierra's ring and pulled it off!

After what seemed like forever, Corbin and Kail came in to the living room. Corbin, who was now fifteen was tall and had brown hair, while Kail, who was sixteen, was tall with blonde hair. They sat down as if it was just a normal meeting (which to them it was).

"What's up?" Corbin asked.

"Well, uh, he…is after the six of us." Melissa tried to explain.

"There are only three of you." Kail said counting them again to make sure.

"That's why we need your help. He's got Sara, Sierra, and Jamie and we know where he is but at the same time, we don't." Callie explained the best she could.

"We need your guy's help. We haven't fully developed our powers and you have and it would be risky for us to go alone." Katherine spoke up. Callie was reading their thoughts and when Melissa realized this, read Callie's mind to see what they were thinking.

In their minds:

_I don't know. We've met them maybe twice before._ Kail thought.

_Should we risk our selves to help them? I barely developed mine._ Corbin thought.

"How…what…"Jamie stuttered. She was completely stunned. Sierra took off Sara and Jamie's.

"I can't believe it worked. Now what?" Sierra exclaimed.

"I'll tell Callie where we are and we need to pretend to be prisoner until they get here with the car." Sara suggested. She went in to a trance to find out where they were and where the others were.

"When they get here you can bend he bars so we can get out." Jamie told Sierra.

"Sound like fun." Sierra lied.

"Found them. They're at the Vandera's. I'll tell Callie where we are." Sara said coming out and going back in to a trance.

"The Vandera's? Aren't those our neighbors?" Sierra asked.

"I think so. They have like five kids." Jamie tried to remember.

Corbin and Kail were still thinking, an the girls were still waiting for their response.

"Sara!" Callie exclaimed, "I know where they are. We need to go. Now!"

"We'll come." Kail decided. The five ran to the girl's car.

"I get to drive." Kail announced. Callie threw him the keys and everyone got in the car. When they reached the highway and going toward the factories Kail asked "Which factory?"

"They're in the abandoned cloth place." Callie answered.

"What powers do you guys have?" Melissa asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm strong and can see things." Kail answered first.

"I'm fast and can levitate things. Our family, like all Manding and _Serent_ families, can read each others minds," Corbin replied "what about you guys?"

"Jamie and I can make objects move," Katherine said "we're power sisters."

"Wait. There are six of you. Do you each have a power sister?" Corbin asked trying to put it together.

"Yeah, he took each of our power sisters." Melissa explained.

"Oh. Go on with what powers you guys have." Corbin allowed.

"Sara and I can see the future, read all minds, and erase human minds. Erasing human minds comes in handy sometimes." Callie spoke up from meditating.

"Sierra and I are fast and strong." Melissa said.

"Here we are." Kail announced pulling in to the parking lot.

"They said they'd come out and callus if they need help." Callie announced before anyone could get out of the car.

"There here, let's go." Sara announced.

"We're no getting out of here without any trouble." Sierra reminded her as she bent the bars away from each other making a circle big enough for them to climb through. They ran as fast as they could. When they reached the doors, they wouldn't open. Not even Sierra could and her power was strength. _The door won't open. Not even Sierra can get it. _They all thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Come on they need help!" the girls yelled getting out of the car. Corbin and Kail looked at each other for a moment, and then ran after the three.

"How are we supposed to open it?" Melissa asked.

"Can you open it?" voices from inside yelled.

"Look for a way out." Sara said walking around. A squeaking sound was heard above and a cage fell over Sara, trapping her and opening the door. The girls started over to help her but Martinial was coming to see what was going on.

"Sorry Sara," the two yelled running out the door "we'll find a way to get you but we need to save ourselves first."

"What?!" Sara yelled angrily.

"Where's Sara?" Callie asked when Sierra and Jamie ran up.

"She was recaptured. We had to save our selves. He was coming." Jamie explained.

"Oh, I see. Sierra couldn't have just lifted the cage or Jamie levitate it?" Callie questioned.

"We weren't thinking about our powers. We were thinking about saving our selves." Sierra mentioned.

"So she's stuck until we find a way in without being noticed?" Callie asked.

"Yep" the group said in unison.

"Dang. I was hoping for more than one but you'll do." Martinial laughed as he reached the cage.

"Real funny. I'm laughing my head off." Sara mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Just sit there for a minute. I have more important things to do, like recapture ALL your family" he laughed walking away, slowly.

"So, how are we supposed to save Sara while we're just sitting around eating nachos?" Callie asked when she swallowed her nacho.

"I have no idea. We have to get her soon. According to what you and every one else said, she can really piss him off" Kail said between nachos.

"I think it's funny. He can't say anything with out her insulting him" Katherine joked. Callie, Sierra, and Melissa giggled, not at Katherine's comment (since no one paid attention), but at the Simpson's on TV.

"…and after them will be the Basin family…" Martinial ranted being interrupted by Sara.

"Do you have a nail filer?" she asked examining her nails.

"Are you even listening?" Martinial asked angrily.

"Was I supposed to be?" she asked looking up.

"Yes! Stephanie! Bring me some tea! God, you stress me out," Martinial screamed "You think I'm talking for my health?"

"Yes. That's why I let you" Sara responded.

"Your tea, sir" Stephanie, his maid, gave him his tea and walked away.

"You need tea to calm you? I'm always calm, basically. I don't need to calm myself." Sara pointed out observing her nails again. Martinial turned red and marched out of the room muttering under his breath.

"Thank God." Sara breathed sitting on the floor.

Callie became bored of nachos and TV and went to her room. She waited for everyone to go to sleep, before sneaking out. If she had to she would drive to the factory and help Sara on her own (though she found it funny that Sara was the only one caught). Callie grabbed her jacket and sneak out when the coast was clear. She didn't actually sneak out. Kail saw her and decided to follow so he grabbed his jacket and followed.

Sara was hungry. She hadn't eaten in what felt like forever. Now she was going to die of boredom and hunger. She was surprised when Stephanie, the maid, brought her a plate of food.

"This isn't poisoned is it?" Sara asked looking at the food.

"No. He needs you alive to get your family and those boys they keep bringing." Stephanie whispered looking around and running away. Apparently she wasn't supposed to say anything. Sara grabbed the chicken leg, looked at it, and then took a bite. The food (chicken, corn, green beans, and bread) was gone very quickly. _That helped_. Sara thought. _What did?_ Callie thought back to her. _Oh I forgot I didn't have the ring on. The only meal I've gotten in a while_. Sara thought angrily. Then it occurred to her. The others could save her at night!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_Callie! You can get me at night._ Sara thought. _I know. What do you think I'm doing tonight?_ Callie asked._ I don't know._ Sara thought. Sara heard a door slam and looked to see Martinial coming._ No. What does he want?_ Sara whined._ Tell me later._ Callie thought breaking off her connection and continuing walking to the car.

"No!" Sara said OUT LOUD with out realizing it.

"Not happy to see me?" Martinial asked sadly.

"Not you, of course I'm not happy." Sara snapped standing up.

"Then who were you talking to?" he asked looking at Sara as if he knew.

"Does it matter?" Sara questioned folding her arms.

"Not really, but I'd appreciate it if you told me." Martinial said trying to sound nice.

"What have you ever done for me?" Sara asked rudely.

"I gave you food." Martinial pointed out.

"One meal!" Sara yelled.

"I could have let you starve." Martinial sneered.

"I'd rather starve then be in here." Sara muttered.

Callie opened the car door and heard someone following her. She turned around and saw Kail.

"Why are you following me?" Callie asked.

"You might need help." Kail said when he reached her.

"Oh. You can come, I guess, but I get to drive." Callie agreed.

"Fine." Kail said sadly. Apparently he liked driving but Callie couldn't let herself think. If the others knew what they were doing, they might not be able to help Sara.

"Hey have you seen Kail?" Corbin asked Sierra and Melissa after Kail didn't come back from getting some water.

"No. How long has he been gone?" Melissa asked.

"Fifteen, twenty minutes." Corbin thought.

"What! You weren't worried after like five?" Sierra exclaimed.

"Go ask the others if they've seen him." Melissa said trying to be calm. Corbin shrugged and went to check with the others.

"Why would he let him go that long? Our house isn't that safe." Sierra whispered finally calming herself.

"I don't know. Maybe he was still hungry and was making a meal." Melissa suggested.

"Hey…um…you guys…Callie's not here either." Corbin said coming in the room.

"Crap. Where are they?" Melissa wondered "Sierra try to read Callie's mind. Make sure she's ok."

"I already tried that. She's blocking us. Why do you think I got mad?" Sierra asked.

"I have no clue. I wasn't focusing on what you were thinking." Melissa argued.

"You guys. Stop. We have two people missing who we know aren't captured and they're purposely not letting us find them. We need to figure out where they're going." Corbin cut in.

"Please socialize. You've done nothing but sit there and stare in to space." Martinial begged Sara.

"I wouldn't be sitting here if you let me go." Sara said angrily.

"Yes, but I like you, I mean, I like having you here too much." Martinial muttered.

"What?! Why…how do you mix that up?" Sara screamed.

"Turn right." Kail ordered._ Yes sir._ Callie thought jokingly. _What are you talking about?_ Sara thought._ Nothing. We're almost there. Is it safe?_ Callie thought. _No. I'll tell you when he leaves._ Sara thought sadly. Sara was far more than ready to leave.

"It's not safe. We can't go in yet when we get there." Callie told Kail.

"How do you know that? Aren't you supposed to be watching the road?" Kail asked worriedly.

"I am watching the road." Callie protested "I'm just talking on my phone at the same time."

"Haha, very funny. Park here. We'll walk the rest of the way." Kail ordered as Callie pulled over.

"Ready?" Callie asked getting out of the car.

"You can say that." Kail answered getting out of the car also.

"I got it. They went to get Sara. That's the only thing I can think of that they could be doing." Jamie said. Katherine and her had come and helped after they found out that they were missing.

"Yah, but why would Kail go? Doesn't he know that they can't do it alone?" Katherine asked.

"Unless they can." Corbin pointed out


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"Why are you still in here?" Sara asked angrily.

"You want me to go?" Martinial asked sadly.

"Yes!" Sara yelled.

"Fine. Only if you ask me a question. I want you to talk." Martinial agreed.

"Fine." Sara breathed holding back her anger.

"What's your question?" Martinial asked happy to have a positive remark and conversation.

"Uh…what's your power?" Sara asked saying one of the first things that came to her head.

"Let's see, I can read minds, levitate things, run fast, strength, see things, knock out people…" Martinial started looking at Sara "and more."

"Great. Now will you go?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Fine…but I'll be back in ten minutes to talk." Martinial said sadly starting to walk out of the room.

"One more question. Why do you want to talk so badly?" Sara asked.

"For reasons that you don't want to know." Martinial snickered and walked out.

"That's crazy. They wouldn't do that, would they?" Katherine ranted.

"Callie would. Kail…Corbin would he?" Jamie confirmed.

"Depends…" Corbin thought.

"What do you mean, depends?" Sierra asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I can't explain it to you. You have to know him for a long time to fully understand." Corbin tried to explain.

"How long is this road?" Callie complained, "You know we have to run this far back."

"I know." Kail smiled, "But he doesn't know that. He probably will think we went in a car. My plan is to ditch the car there and go through the forest and cut out went we reach your road."

"Great." Callie mumbled. _Sara is it safe yet?_ Callie thought getting her mind off running the running part of the plan. _Yeah. You guys have ten minutes._ Sara confirmed.

"Run. We have ten minutes to get there, get her, and get out." Callie announced to Kail and started to run.

"That's fine with me." Kail said running after her.

"Thank God. We finally made it. Now what?" Callie panted.

"We go in through the side door. If I have to…if we're in trouble…I will use my special power." Kail said before starting to run silently to the side door. Callie followed. Kail used his strength and pulled open the door surprisingly quietly.

"I think I know where she is." Kail whispered walking towards another door.

"How?" Callie hissed.

"I saw this place a while ago, before you guys even asked for our help." Kail explained. He opened the next door slowly and looked in. When he thought it was safe enough, he entered.

"It's dark. How are we supposed to see anything?" Callie asked following him in to the dark.

"She's in here somewhere. Why don't you talk to her?" Kail suggested. _Sara?_ Callie thought. _What?_ Sara thought back. _Kail thinks you're in the room we're in. Is it dark for you?_ Callie asked. _Yes. Are you sure you're in here? I can't hear anyone just wandering around._ Sara thought. Right when she finished Kail walked right in to the cage.

"Ouch. God, who put that there?" Kail whispered.

"Yeah, Sara, I'm sure." Callie laughed silently.

"Great. Now get me out." Sara said.

"Let me find the bars without accidentally walking in to it." Kail whispered. He wandered around until he found them and bent them so Sara could get out.

"Come on. We have five minutes." Sara whispered getting out.

"Five minutes. Where's the door?" Callie asked wandering around.

"This way." Kail grabbed Sara and Callie and pulled them to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

"Can anyone reach either of them?" Jamie asked coming from the phone. She had gone to try Callie's cell, but it was turned off.

"Yeah. Just Sara, she's starting to cut us off though. We think they're safe." Sierra filled in Jamie in.

"Great. Now we can't stop them. What if they're all captured? That could be very bad." Katherine asked with a little too much concern for her and Jamie's current condition.

"Do you mind being quiet. Kail's cell is ringing." Corbin shushed Katherine.

Sara, Callie, and Kail made it out the door when Kail jumped and reached in to his pocket.

"What is it?" Callie asked worriedly.

"My phone." Kail responded answering it and putting it on speaker, "Hey."

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you ok? Are you safe?" Corbin questioned quickly.

"Slow down. We're fine. We're trying to get back. Give us half and hour before you try calling again." Kail said and hung up.

"We got to go. Quickly, or we can all be captured." Sara suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, no." Callie said, "Let's go. What way did you want to go Kail?"

"Through the forest. He'll think we used the road." Kail explained. The three went off and headed through the forest. They were out of sight when Martinial and a few others ran out and headed for the road.

"So…what did they say?" Sierra impatiently asked.

"They said they're ok and that they're coming so don't bother them for thirty minutes." Corbin said throwing his phone on the bed.

"Shh…I'm trying to sleep." Melissa mumbled.

"You're not worried?" Sierra asked.

"Not one bit." Melissa said sleepily closing her eyes.

"Why not?" Sierra said very, VERY calmly.

"Because we all develop one of the special powers. Kail has developed his, so he can make sure they're safe." Melissa explained.

"Right…what's Kail's special power?" Sierra asked still unsure if they'd be safe.

"Earth." Corbin replied.

"Why'd you chose the forest?" Sara asked breaking another stick that hit her head.

"Because my special power's earth, and we're safer surrounded by earth." Corbin replied.

"Why can't you tell the earth to stop hitting me in the head?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"You are very annoying. Did you know that?" Kail asked Sara.

"That's it!" Sara said walking towards Kail angrily.

"Sara! Stop. Calm down. He's just joking. _Right Kail._" Callie said trying to calm Sara down.

"Yeah. Joking. We need to hurry. We're almost there. We just got to cross this road and walk for a minute or two through the forest." Kail directed changing the subject. _I'm going to hurt him. He's getting on my nerves. _Sara angrily thought to Callie. _Sara, calm down. We're just all tired, that's all._ Callie thought trying to calm her still. _Not tired, hungry. No, not hungry. Starving._ Sara thought.

"Run!" Kail yelled at Sara and Callie who were standing in the middle of the road with cars coming at them. They ran across the road, and kept running to the house.

"Wait! Slow down!" Kail yelled running after them.

"Do you guys hear something?" Corbin asked and everyone listened.

"It sounds like laughing." Melissa suggested. A knock on the front door sent all of them running.

"That was not funny. You can't just run off." Kail angrily panted.

"That was fun." Callie laughed. The front door opened and Sara ran right in and went straight to the fridge. Callie and Kail came in after with many people talking disapprovingly at once.

"What were you thinking?"

"You could have been caught."

"What's your problem?"

"Shut up. We have more problems to solve." Kail told everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

"Like what?" Corbin asked sitting down on the living room couch.

"Martinial isn't going to stop until he's killed them. We have tot stop him." Kail announced.

"How?" Melissa asked doubtfully.

"Once your powers are all developed, we go after him, take him down, and destroy him." Kail explained.

"So when do they fully develop?" Corbin asked.

"If it's Saturday then next Friday." Sierra remembered.

"Great. We have about a week to wait plus another two days for your special powers. We're all going to die." Corbin joked.

"It's not our fault he chose us." Sierra argued.

"Technically, it is." Kail jumped in.

"What?" the group questioned in unison.

"Your sisters, Jamie and Katherine, are the reason they're targeting you guys. It's basically to test their loyalty and make sure they're not spies." Kail explained. Just then Sara came in.

"We're out of food!" Sara complained.

"Do you even care about what were talking about?" Melissa scolded.

"No! I've been starving and I still am!" Sara yelled.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." Sierra said settling the situation.

"Fine." The two agreed.

"Back on subject. Why would he do that to us? You haven't even proven we're on his side." Jamie argued trying to get her and Katherine off their "don't trust they're evil" list.

"I know how to prove it." Corbin announced. Everyone looked at him like he had just spoken in tongues or something.

"How can you do that?" Katherine asked unconvinced.

"Everyone has a pendant, right?" Corbin explained.

"Yeah." they all said.

"There are certain colors to show Manding powers, and there are colors for Serent's. If they show us their pendants, and if any Serent color shows, then we know they're changing." Corbin finished explaining.

"Right! Ok you guys show us your pendants." Callie ordered.

"No…we don't have to." Jamie argued.

"Why? Do you have something to hide?" Sierra asked smugly.

"No…fine…we'll show you." Katherine gave in. They pulled out their pendants and let the group look.

"Oh my God. You guys ARE turning to the Serent's. Look at all that red and black. There's barely any blue and green." Melissa said pointing out the obvious.

"We proved it now." Sierra whispered astonished by how loyal they were.

"How long do you guys have left in you process?" Sara asked pointing out an important point.

"We finish when you do." Katherine smirked.

"I think you girls should consider kicking them out. They could tell him too much." Kail suggested.

"They're still our sisters." Melissa argued against the reality.

"They may be your sisters, but they're basically Serent now." Corbin said.

"We're still here you know?" Jamie pointed out.

"Not for long." Callie said angrily.

"You guys have an hour to get out starting now." Sara ordered angrily too.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Sierra asked cautiously.

"Did you see something?" Melissa wondered worriedly.

"Yes." they said plainly staring angrily at Katherine and Jamie.

"What did you see?" Sierra asked.

"We can't tell you. Just get them out." Sara snapped. They both walked out of the room, whispering as they left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

"They're blocking us. What ever you guys did or are going to do must be really bad." Sierra said staring after them.

"We're not going to do anything." Jamie protested.

"Shut up! You think we can trust you anymore? You guys lost your chance. If they're that mad about something you guys are going to do, then I agree, get out now. Melissa spoke up.

"Fine. If you guys feel so strongly, we'll leave. But you will regret not becoming Serent." Katherine agreed angrily.

"Corbin and Kail will make sure you make it out the door, without any keys so you can't come back." Sierra hinted. Katherine and Jamie marched to their room, followed by Kail and Corbin to make sure they left.

"They wouldn't dare. I can't believe their going to hand us over." Callie whispered to Sara so that she could barely hear.

"What I can't believe is that they want to help kill us. What have we done before this to make them so mad?" Sara whispered questionably to her.

"Are we ever going to tell the others?" Callie asked raising her voice to barely normal.

"Hell no. What we saw exactly would piss them off. We don't need them killing the traitors." Sara whispered harshly.

"You think that's what they'd do?" Callie wondered.

"Who knows? Sierra and Melissa can get mad easily, just like I can lose it easily." Sara pointed also.

"Why are you kicking us out? We haven't done anything." Jamie tried to persuade the others.

"We're kicking you out because you WILL do something." Sierra said for the hundredth time. She opened the front door and the two walked out.

"It's official now. I guess we will have to do something. We gave you plenty of time to change your minds. Guess we'll see you when you're captured." Katherine said as her goodbye. Melissa, Sierra, Corbin, and Kail watched and made sure they left.

"They're gone." Melissa spoke first.

"A little too easily." Sierra argued.

"I agree. They're up to something." Corbin agreed.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go check on Callie and Sara. Maybe they'll tell us something." Kail suggested.

"Sounds good," the others agreed.

"I'm hungry." Sara complained falling back on to her bed.

"We're going shopping tomorrow so just be quiet." Callie mumbled.

"Do you hear them coming?" Sara asked sitting up.

"Yeah. I don't want to deal with them. Just pretend to sleep." Callie mumbled getting under her covers.

"I'll probably really fall asleep." Sara joked.

"Fine with me." Callie said sleepily. They both shut up when they heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" a voice outside the door asked. No answer.

"You guys?" another one asked. The door opened and Melissa looked in.

"They're sleeping." Melissa said shocked.

"They are?" Sierra said pushing Melissa aside and looking in.

"I think they're giving you guys a hint." Kail suggested walking to the guest bedroom. Corbin followed.

"Don't think you guys get off that easily." Sierra and Melissa whispered. They closed the door and headed to their room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

The store was crowded with tons of people buying food for the week. Corbin and Kail grabbed carts and joined the girls.

"Can we hurry? I'm still hungry." Sara complained.

"Better than stuck in a cage." Sierra mumbled. Sara gave her an evil glare.

"I'm going to get samples while you guys shop." Sara said angrily.

"Wait up. You can't go alone." Callie called after her leaving Sierra, Melissa, Corbin, and Kail to shop for the food.

"How long until you think Sara will be kicked out for taking too many samples?" Corbin joked as the group wandered down the first aisle.

"Not long." Melissa joked with him.

"Some thing's wrong with you." Callie told Sara after she grabbed a Hot Pockets sample.

"It's not my fault, I'm afraid. Something's telling me something bad is going to happen and I don't want it to." Sara admitted.

"You think he, or any other of his people, will get you in a store this big?" Callie asked.

"Who knows?" Sara said finishing off her third sample. She reached for another one, but the sales lady slapped her hand and pointed for her to leave.

"Next one. What do you mean by who knows?" Callie asked.

"I mean he was able to freeze time with Sierra. Why couldn't he do it again?" Sara pointed out.

"I don't know." Callie responded.

"Exactly. Look! Hot dogs." Sara said spotting another food stand.

"Where is the bread?" Sierra said circling the store for the second time.

"I swear it has always been down aisle 5." Melissa remembered, or so she thought.

"Just ask an employee." Kail stated boardly. He hated shopping as much as any other guy.

"Fine," Sierra said grumpily," as soon as you find one."

"No one's moving anymore. What's going on?" Melissa wondered out loud.

"Don't eat all the hot dogs." Callie scolded Sara.

"Why she doesn't care," Sara pointed out, "she's just staring at the microwave."

"She's been staring at that for a while now." Callie pointed out.

"Oh well. Let's find another stand." Sara suggested. They turned around and a man was standing directly behind them.

"Holy Shit. Don't do that." Sara breathed.

"Don't worry about that, Sara. You have bigger problems," the man joked evilly.

"What the? How do you know my name?" Sara gapped at the man in front of her.

"Because my master sent me to get you and your sisters," the man explained.

"You're a Serent!" Callie exclaimed.

"No. Not again." Sara said backing up. Serent's appeared around them so they couldn't run away.

"Don't leave, stay," the Serent man joked. _You guys! Help! Serent's are in the store!_ Callie thought quickly. _We kind of figured that out! Where are you guys?_ Sierra responded. _At the hot dog stand._ Callie thought.

"We would love to stay, but we can't. Sorry…not." Sara responded rudely. The man didn't respond, but the other Serent's took hold of the two.

"Now, we will bring you to Martinial," the man said motioning for his men to follow.

"Hurry! We've got to find them!" Melissa yelled to the boys who decided to drag the carts along with them.

"Why? What if we missed them?" Corbin complained negatively.

"Then I know one person who will get mad at us for letting her get captured again." Melissa responded.

"So what. She can't get mad if we can't find them." Corbin pointed out.

"And if she can't she'll be angrier later." Sierra jumped in hoping to end the conversation. They reached the hot dog stand, and no one was there but the hot dog lady. Just then everything unfroze.

"I'm guessing they're not here anymore." Kail guessed because the people were all back to shopping and minding their own business.

"Great, now what?" Sierra huffed throwing a box of hot dogs in the cart.

"We have to wait until you guys fully develop your powers." Kail said sadly.

"Why?!" Melissa proclaimed.

"I think we'll make our final attack then." Kail explained his reason.

"Well I know one person, never mind, two people will be VERY mad." Sierra pointed out jokingly.

"Well let them be mad, but until you develop your powers, and your special powers." Kail told them again.

"Well let's check out and get back to your guy's house before they come back." Corbin suggested pushing his cart toward the check out. They all followed in silence, thinking about what is to come and everything that has happened in an extremely short amount of time.

Sara slammed her fists on the door. She was tired of the game he was playing.

"Sara, calm down. There is no way out of this room, no windows or vents to get out from. We just have to wait." Callie said calmly trying to calm Sara down.

"I know we're stuck! Why do you think I'm angry? I have the right to be angry. How many times have you been captured?" Sara yelled pacing the room angrily.

"Be angry. It's not going to help. Anger doesn't knock down doors." Callie pointed out giving up on calming Sara. Sara glared at her and sat down on the floor.

"What do you expect us to do? We can't just sit here and be bored. I've been bored way too much." Sara asked trying to calm herself.

"I don't know, meditate. Unless you know anything better to do." Callie suggested to Sara who groaned and leaned back against the wall.

"Great. Don't we all just love being bored?" Sara sarcastically mentioned.

"You're hilarious. At least there's a clock. Then we can figure out how long we've been here." Callie mentioned sarcastically back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The week passed by slowly with Sara and Callie getting more and more impatient, while Melissa, Sierra, Corbin and Kail trying to figure how six adolescence where going to stop the most powerful Serent in their world. Meanwhile, Jamie and Katherine found shelter with a Serent family until they could develop their powers and join Martinial.

"Two more days without powers." Jamie said relieved. She hated being powerless. She didn't understand why you lost them so you can develop them.

"It's only the first day. If this is how you are now, well, you'll probably go mental by the time this is over." Katherine boredly stated while she mixed cheese in to their Macaroni.

"I know. You're making enough for the six of us, right?" Jamie agreed changing the topic.

"What do you mean the six of us?" Katherine asked looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Um…maybe Mr. and Mrs. Anderson want some." Jamie tried to forget but remembering the couple that took them in for the week.

"They went on vacation. Remember?" Katherine said worried that Jamie was having trouble letting people leave.

"Oh. Yeah. I think I need a rest." Jamie remembered walking to their room.

"She's going to have trouble when we join Martinial." Katherine mumbled.

"I don't get why my powers are gone so I can develop them. This is stupid. I feel so powerless." Sierra complained changing the channel over and over.

"You are powerless." Kail reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's weird. How can humans do it?" Sierra questioned, continuing to flip through channels.

"Stop flipping channels already!" Melissa and Corbin yelled at the same time.

"Fine. You guys are like clones of the opposite gender. How the heck do you do that?" Sierra asked sarcastically making fun of the two.

"Haha, very funny." Melissa responded sarcastically back.

"I can't wait until you get your powers back. Then you can argue in your heads." Kail mumbled, not meeting the glare of the two.

"One week. What is taking them so long? We're too venerable with out our powers." Callie asked lying down on her cot.

"Great. First I was going to die of hunger and boredom. Now I'm going to die of being powerless." Sara complained from across the room on her cot.

"You're not going to die." Callie responded. They both sat up when the door opened and Martinial walked in.

"Ugh…what now?" Sara groaned laying back down.

"Why are you never happy to see me?" Martinial asked sadly.

"Why would I be happy?" Sara retorted back to him.

"Fine. When you get your powers back, please, tell your sisters and those boys that I know their plan." Martinial smiled.

"How in the world do you know their plan, and we don't? I highly doubt you do" Sara said sitting up again.

"You don't know? Well, let me tell you then. They plan to leave you here until you develop all your powers. Then they com back, rescue you, and hope to defeat me." Martinial explained.

"Whatever. Is that all you came to tell us?" Sara asked boredly laying back down again.

"Yes. Why? You don't want me here?" Martinial asked sadly.

"What do you think?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Fine, but I'll be back." Martinial gave in and left.

"Do you believe him?" Callie asked sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"I can't tell." Sara responded sitting up also.

"Well then, I guess we won't know for two days now will we?" Callie asked.

"I guess not." Sara agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Thank God!" Melissa proclaimed when she entered the kitchen at breakfast."What?" Corbin asked when he swallowed his Coco Puffs.

"It's the last day without powers!" Melissa exclaimed grabbing a box of Corn Flakes.

"You do know that means that we face Him tomorrow?" Corbin pointed out before taking another bite of his Coco Puffs.

"Thank you Mr. Pessimist." Melissa said slamming the fridge door after grabbing the milk.

"Hey, I didn't want you to get your hopes too high." Corbin shrugged. Sierra walked in and could sense Melissa's down mood.

"What's wrong now?" Sierra asked exasperatedly.

"Corbin's just making me sad after I was in such a good mood." Melissa said grumpily sitting down at the table.

"Oh, if that's it." Sierra responded putting some bread in the toaster and getting the butter out of the fridge.

"Have you guys seen Kail?" Corbin asked changing the subject.

"No…why?" Melissa snapped still angry at Corbin.

"No reason. He must have slept in." Corbin shrugged finishing his breakfast. He put his bowl in the sink and left the room.

"Aren't you happy? Today's the last day." Sierra said trying to figure out Melissa's bad mood.

"Yes, or at least I was until Corbin pointed out that tomorrow's the day." Melissa angrily explained.

"Oh. It won't be that. I hope." Sierra tried to lighten the situation.

"Oh yeah, fighting the most evil Serent will be a piece of cake." Melissa joked sarcastically her happy mood returning.

Jamie walked in to the living room, after taking a rest, and joined Katherine who was watching TV.

"Are you feeling better?" Katherine asked Jamie hopefully as she sat down.

"Yeah, I guess I am if you though something was wrong." Jamie mumbled grabbing the remote from Katherine and changing the channel.

"Are you sure you're better? You seem very angry." Katherine questioned not convinced that everything was okay.

"Listen, I'm fine. Stop asking me questions and let me watch TV." Jamie snapped suddenly at Katherine who shut up instantly. _Something's wrong and I will find out what._ Katherine thought starring at Jamie for a second, glad she couldn't hear her thoughts. The last day without powers went on basically in silence.

"I'm so hungry. When was the last time we ate?" Sara groaned slumpind donw on the cot she was provided.

"We have only had four meals this week. The last one was…yesterday? I don't know." Callie responded while she paced the room for the hundredth time that week.

"Only four?!" Sara yelled angrily. She marched over to the door and started banging on it and yelling "Give me food! I'm starvning!"

"That's not going to he…" Callie began being cut off by the door being opened.

"What are you complaining about food for? Tomorrow, you and your family will die. Why don't you worry about that instead of bothering us?" a Serent asked angrily. He left slamming the door behind him and Sara slammed her fist on the door.

"Maybe we wouldn't complain if you fed us!" Sara yelled back. Callie walked over and stopped her from banging on the door further.

"Stay calm. That will not get us food or get us out of here." Callie said calming Sara down.

"It might! Okay, I'll calm down. I'm just tired of this. I can't wait until it's all over." Sara calmed herself down. A hard, quick knock on the door made both girls jump.

"Here. Food. Now stop complaining," the Serent from before growled handing them each a plate of food and a water bottle. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him like before.

"Food!" Sara yelled happily and started eating. Callie laughed at Sara before eating her food too.

"It did work." Sara said happily between bites.

"That's probably the only time." Callie mumbled under her breath so Sara couldn't hear. They were both relieved to finally get food so they weren't as weak for tomorrow, the day that no one wanted to happen, but had to.

Martinial sat in his chair with some of his Serents.

"Tomorrow they will all try to get rid of me. I'd like to see them try. I will destroy them like I did their parents. Kill them all when they attack, except Sara. I'm going to keep her…alive" Martinial ordered. The other Serents nodded and left the room.

"Tomorrow will be a living hell for those girls and with their sisters at my side, they'll fall down begging to live. I'd like to see that, and I will. Tomorrow will be a great day." Martinial planned with himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"Ahh! My cereal! What the heck! How did I do that?!" Melissa yelled from the kitchen. Sierra, Corbin, and Kail went to see what Melissa's problem in the kitchen was.

"Looks like you found out your special power. Your air. What did you do? Sneeze?" Corbin laughed at Melissa who had cereal on her face, lap, on the floor, and the table.

"Not funny. I didn't sneeze…I…fine I sneezed, but why am I air?" Melissa protested beginning to clean herself up.

"Why don't you ask your powers? None of us know. All I know is that today is the day and I'm not ready." Sierra responded helping Melissa clean her self and the kitchen up.

"What's your special power?" Melissa asked Sierra. Sierra walked over to the light and turned it off. She stuck out her hand and held a ball of light in her hand.

"Light," she answered taking the ball of light away and turning on the light.

"How did you find that out?" Melissa asked pouring herself another bowl of cereal.

"I couldn't find the bedroom light or the door early this morning when I had to use the restroom. I kept thinking 'I need light' and it appeared." Sierra explained.

"You got it easy. I wonder how the others will find out?" Melissa asked through a full mouth.

"How long has there been a tree in the living room?" Jamie asked when she stepped in the living room. A tree had grown in the center of the couch and Katherine sat looking at it puzzled.

"It just showed up. I was watching a show and somehow I thought how good a tree would look in here and it popped up." Katherine explained still not understanding what it meant.

"Katherine. Come on. Your special power. I think you can control plants." Jamie told her, realizing this before Katherine. Katherine was embarrassed for not knowing.

"Today we join Martinial." Katherine mentioned changing the subject.

"I know. We're leaving any minute. He's sending someone to come get us." Jamie said. She was a little sad about betraying the others, but at the same time she wasn't. She enjoyed no having to worry about being killed; she was on the side that killed.

"You never told me what your special power was." Katherine mentioned making the tree disappear.

"Oh. I'm earth. I suggest not eating cereal." Jamie responded.

"I don't want to even know." Katherine replied.

The room door opened and slammed against the wall, waking Sara and Callie.

"What do you want? It's only five am." Sara groaned complaining.

"We have been ordered to take our pendants so they can be locked up." One of the Serent's explained.

"Why?" Callie asked sitting up.

"So you can't use your powers and escape when your family comes." Another responded. Two walked over to each of the girls and forced the pendants off.

"Stop! We need those!" Sara yelled fighting back.

"Don't you dare touch me. Leave us alone!" Callie yelled too. The Serent's got the pendants off and hurriedly left the room.

"No! Sara yelled slamming her fists on the door. Callie, like always, got up and stopped her from continuing slamming on the door.

"Stay calm. The others will come and they will get them back." Callie spoke hopefully. Neither of them even knew if they were coming or how they were going to find them. All they could do was sit and wait to see what would happen.

Katherine had just finished getting her stuff together when Jamie walked in the room followed by two men.

"Who are they?" Katherine asked crossing her arms.

"Jesse and Bert. They're the ones sent to get us." Jamie introduced them.

"We need to leave now." The Serent named Jesse ordered.

"Why?" the girls asked grabbing their bags.

"We just need to. Don't ask questions. Let's go." Bert snapped back.

"Ok then…" Katherine mumbled. The four left the house and headed to the factory where Martinial had made his head quarters.

"Are you guys ready to go? We have a long walk and a long fight ahead of us." Kail asked when the other three came in to the room.

"We're ready to go, but not ready to fight." Sierra responded her voice a little shaky.

"Let's go. Hopefully we'll make it there before noon." Corbin ordered walking out the front door.

"He's cheerful." Melissa mumbled following Corbin along with Kail and Sierra. The four headed off on the same path Kail, Sara, and Callie had taken just the week before, but this time it wasn't to escape from Martinial, it was to find him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"I wonder if there's a back entrance." Sierra whispered from the bushes next to the factory.

"Stay here. I'll go around and look." Kail whispered falling back in to the bushes and heading around to the back. The other three waited for him to return. After about five minutes he returned.

"There's a back way but I have no idea how we would get through it. It has a really weird lock." Kail reported what he found.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked confused.

"It's a lock that has no hole for the key. It uses some kind of power to open it." Kail explained.

"Well we have plenty of powers here to try out." Corbin offered.

"Hopefully no one will see us. Come on, let's try. Follow me." Kail whispered. They followed him through the bushes around to the back far side to the only door on the back.

"So…who wants to try first?" Melissa asked everyone.

"Maybe we could try strength." Sierra suggested.

"Then try." Melissa offered not wanting to be first.

"Fine. If you're afraid." Sierra breathed and pulled on the lock. It didn't move.

"That doesn't work. What about you guy's special powers? What do you guy's have anyway?" Sierra asked realizing that they had never told them.

"Oh…yeah…we never told you. Mine is fire and Kail's is earth." Corbin explained for the first time.

"Corbin, maybe you can burn it." Sierra suggested.

"Uh…I'll try." Corbin said nervously.

"What's the matter?" Melissa asked noticing how his voice sounded as though he didn't want to.

"Nothing." Corbin replied as he grabbed the lock and his hands went on fire as well as the lock. The lock unlocked and Corbin stopped. He took off the lock and put it on the ground.

"Now we can get in. I wonder why it took fire to open it?" Melissa asked before opening the door. The group entered in to the room the door led to. It was a dimly lit hallway that turned in to a longer hallway. There were tons of doors. At the end of the large hall two Serent's stood in frond of a door.

"They must be in line for the bathroom." Corbin suggested.

"I highly doubt it." Kail responded looking for the closest door.

"We might want to get in a room before they see us." Kail suggested. He opened the nearest door and they all entered, closing the door behind them. Sierra couldn't find a light switch so she used her powers for light revealing that the room was a storage room full of shelves. The group searched the shelves.

"Look what I found," Melissa announced excitedly, "I think I know why we can't reach Sara and Callie." The others went over to were Melissa stood holding the two's pendants.

"Great. So they're powerless some where in this building." Kail said.

"I think I have an idea of where they could be." Sierra announced looking out the door to make sure no one was coming.

"How?" Corbin asked not believing that there was any possible way she could know.

"Remember your bathroom line?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Corbin said confused at how it had to do with anything.

"Well since it's NOT. Then why would the Serents be guarding a door?" Sierra explained.

"You think they're in there?" Kail asked joining her at the door.

"No doubt about it." Sierra announced exiting the room and looking around the corner in to the larger hallway.

"Great. Now how do we get rid of them with out being noticed?" Kail asked looking at the two.

"Can earth put people under ground?" Melissa asked closing the door to the room they were just in.

"I think so. You want me to try on you first." Kail sarcastically commented.

"No!" Melissa whispered harshly, "just try on them."

"Ok then." Kail shrugged. Kail stepped around the corner and put his arms out. It took a lot of concentration but Kail was able to create a hole for them to fall in and seal it back up.

"I'm not doing that again unless I have to." Kail said exhausted.

"Ok. Let's go see if they are in the room." Corbin suggested walking down the hall.

"So…you two will fight with me against your family?" Martinial questioned Katherine and Jamie who were standing in the middle of his "office".

"Wait. We have to fight them?" Katherine asked surprised by the thought of them having to fight their own.

"Would you rather die?" Martinial snickered knowing their answer already.

"Fine. We'll fight." Katherine said angrily.

"Good. Wait for my instruction here." Martinial ordered leaving the room.

"I think we might have chose wrong but it's better than being killed." Katherine admitted to Jamie.

"I know, but like you said, it's better than being killed." Jamie admitted also. The two sat down on a couch in the room until they were told what to do.

"Did you feel that?" Callie asked Sara who was sitting on her cot taking apart the clock.

"Feel what?" Sara asked back looking up.

"The ground move." Callie explained.

"No" Sara responded continuing to take apart the clock.

"Oh…why are you taking apart the clock?" Callie asked confused.

"Because I'm tired of waiting and the ticking is starting to bug me." Sara explained.

"Just take out the batteries." Callie suggested.

"I did, but it's still working." Sara complained.

"Then leave it alone." Callie mumbled. The ground suddenly started to shake and after a few moments stopped.

"Did you feel that?" Callie asked worriedly.

"What was tha…?" Sara started to ask before being cut off. A large dent had been put on the door after something big hit it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

"It didn't work. How is this door supposed to open?" Kail stated angrily.  
"Maybe we can burn it down. Maybe fire works on a lot of the doors." Melissa suggested. Kail looked at Corbin who didn't look like he liked the idea.  
"Corbin? It's worth a try." Kail tried to encourage him.  
"Come on. Why are you so afraid of your power?" Melissa asked.  
"Because...I...I hurt someone with it and I don't want to do it again." Corbin explained angrily.  
"Oh..." Melissa whispered.  
"Come on, Corbin. I promise you wont hurt anyone." Sierra encouraged. Corbin nodded and put his hands up to the door. The others watched as the fire spread to teh outer edges of the door and it unlocked opening inwards.

"Sara." Callie called confused.  
"What? I'm trying ot stop the clock from ticking and it's very annoying and.." Sara angrily asked being cut off.  
"Ok, I get it, but look at teh door." Callie calmed her distracting her attention to the door. A red line had appeared around the edge of the door.  
"What the heck. Is that supposed to be there?" Sara asked confused setting the clock down.  
"I don't think so." Callie replied nervously. The door started to open and Sara and Callie were over joyed at who was at the door. Sierra, Melissa, Corbin, and Kail were at the door.  
"Thank God," Sara breathed running out the door and layed on the floor,"I'm out of that horrible room."  
"What's her problem?" Sierra questioned Callie when they all exited the room.  
"Would you like me to lock you in that room for a week and go through what we did?" Callie asked sarcastically.  
"Uh...no." Sierra agreed understanding Callie's point.  
"Here," Melissa spoke up handing the two their pendants,"we found them in a storage closet down the hall."  
"Thank God!" Sara exclaimed happily putting her pendant back on.  
"Now what do we do?" Sierra asked.  
"We find Martinial and kick his ass." Sara responded angrily.  
"Okay and how do you suggest we do that?" Melissa asked.  
"I say we stand in the middle of a big open room and wait for him to find us." Corbin suggested very stupidly.  
"You are standing in the middle of a big open room." a voice came from next to Corbin.  
"Holy shit! What's up with Serent's and sneaking up on people?" Corbin yelled frightened.  
"Who said I was a Serent?" the boy pointed out.  
"I did." Corbin announced angrily.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way. Anyways, I'm Jake." Jake introduced.  
"Okay, if you're not a Serent, then why are you here?" Kail asked uncertain if he should trust the new comer.  
"Well, i was in Melissa's class when Callie came in and took her, so I decided to see if they were okay today and heard that you gusy were coming here. So I followed. I've come to help." Jake explained.  
"Oh, yeah! Your Jake Field!" Melissa remembered.  
"Wow. You're not very bright, are you?" Jake commented.  
"Okay, before you two start arguing, how are we going to find Martinial?" Corbin interupted.  
"Sara, how well do you know this place saying you've spent so much time here?" Sierra asked.  
"Well, let's see. I've been locked up every time. I haven't done much wandering around. So, to answer your question, I can show you everything about that room only." Sara pointed out angrily.  
"Let's just wander around. I guess." Kail suggested the only possible solution for them. The others nodded in agreement and they all started off down the next hallway.

Jesse and Bert stormed in to the room that Katherine and Jamie were in.  
"Come. Time to fight." Bert ordered. Katherine and Jamie got up and followed them. The time was now.

"Where are we going? We've been down this hallway three times already." Sara complained.  
"You think that. This building is huge." Sierra snapped. Sara was about to talk when the ground started to shake and the walls started to move away from them, making a huge room. Then every thing went silent. A cold breeze went throught he room.  
"Its cold in here," Sara complained shivering, "we need heat." As soon as she mentioned warmth her hand went on fire.  
"Okay, that's weird." Sara said putting her hand out. Suddenly a splash of water put out the fire.  
"Sorry. I swear that was an accident." Callie apologized. Sara glared and started up the fire again to keep warm.  
"Good, you guys know your powers. Now let's get out of this room." Melissa suggested. The wind picked up in the room and a dozen or so Serents showed up, including their tratorus sisters, Katherine and Jamie.  
"Leaving so soon? I thought you wanted to find me?" Martinial asked emerging from the group.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

"Notice I said 'let's get out of this room' before you showed up." Melissa pointed out smartly.

"Fine, I'll admit that you did, but that doesn't…wait. Weren't there just two boys before? Now there are three." Martinial noticed.

"Hi I'm Jake." Jake introduced holding back a laugh at the look on Martinial's face, as did the others.

"Does another boy intimidate you?" Sara asked trying not to laugh.

"No!" Martinial snapped composing himself, "it just makes this more fun." Suddenly the room went pitch black. Sierra used her light so they could see where they were. The group had circled up in defensive positions.

"He's such a wuss that he won't even show himself in a fight." Sara whispered in the quiet room hoping and not hoping he would hear. As Sara finished her insult two figures walked in to the shadow of the light. Sierra focused the light more on the figures showing Katherine and Jamie.

"Traitors." Melissa hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why do you say that?" Jamie asked faking to be puzzled. It took the effect she wanted in making Melissa argue back. She knew they would end up fighting.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because we were too good for you two so you had to go to the side that's below you." Melissa countered. Jamie became angry and lifted her arms above her. The ground started to shake and crack splitting Melissa from the others and Jamie followed starting the fight. Katherine showed up next and pushed Callie away with a vine and in to the dark. Sierra spread her light farther to reveal the rest of the Serents who one by one attacked as the light spread out like a flood to them.

Melissa and Jamie made it to one corner of the room, facing each other, positioned to attack.

"You ended up as earth? I'm surprised" Melissa small talked watching every move that Jamie made.

"I can't say the same for you. Air. Everyone knew that you would end up as air." Jamie taunted flinging a rock at Melissa who controlled the air around it and caused it to circle back to Jamie who took it out her control and flung it at the wall.

"Why do you say that?" Melissa asked angrily pushing air currents towards Jamie who pulled up a wall to block herself.

"Because you're so blonde and there is plenty of space in your head for air to occupy. Cant' you tell?" Jamie laughed breaking the earth under Melissa in half. Melissa took the chance to take another hit that pushed Jamie against the wall.

"No, actually. But I wouldn't be calling me a blonde if you're going to leave your defenses open." Melissa mocked taking another shot before Jamie could get up.

Sara was fighting a Serent with the power of nightmares.

"You think I'm going to give up first don't you?" the Serent mocked avoiding one of Sara's attacks.

"No, I know you're going to give up first." Sara responded throwing more fire.

"But you're fighting nightmares. Do you think you can control yours?" the Serent taunted avoiding Sara's attacks while trying to get in to her mind.

"I can do better than you think." Sara responded throwing an attack that finally hit and killed him.

"If I can read minds, I think I can control mine." Sara said to where he used to stand and went to help someone else.

"Give up. You guy's wont' win. You should have changed over. Now you all have to die." Katherine taunted trying to find an opening in Callie's defenses to strike. Callie had and advantage because plants hold water, helping her to control what Katherine controlled.

"No. We chose right. It's you two who should have stayed Mandings." Callie responded boredly. Sara ran up then.

"Need any help?" Sara asked Callie who didn't have to focus to have control.

"No, I've got it under control." Callie responded.

"If you plan on helping someone go help Corbin. He's fighting Jesse who controls death." Katherine suggested.

"Okay then," Sara slowly mumbled, "I'll go do that." When Sara left Katherine decided to tell Callie what Jamie and her where doing.

"I know you guys don't trust us, but you've got to believe that Jamie and I realize we chose badly while waiting for this fight. We don't want to be fighting you guys right now. We will go against Martinial with you guys when the rest are destroyed." Katherine admitted to Callie who stood shocked and Katherine stopped fighting.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Callie asked unsure if she could trust her.

"Let's pretend to fight over to Jamie and Melissa and I'll prove it." Katherine suggested. Callie nodded and they "fought" over to the two.

Sierra ended up with Laik, Martinial's right hand man. He was the one who took her on the bus the day she was captured. Sierra's light and Laik's shadows countered each other so they had normal conversation while fighting.

"Why are you a Serent?" Sierra asked making small talk.

"Because my family all switched and made me." Laik explained, not knowing why he was telling her.

"Then why do you have dark powers?" Sierra asked wanting to know more.

"My family changed before I developed my powers." Laik answered sadly. He was just doing what his family wanted.

"You can change you know." Sierra pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Laik agreed.

"Then why don't you?" Sierra asked stopping fighting.

Sara was now bored. Corbin, Jake, and Kail had defeated their Serent's, Katherine and Jamie were on their side again, and Sierra had converted a Serent. The only one left was Martinial.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen

"Martinial come out o the dark! You're all that's left!" Sierra called out. They waited. _Maybe he gave up._ Sara thought. Before anyone could respond, deadly dark bolts flew out of the darkness and struck down Katherine and Jamie, killing them both.

"That's for double crossing." Martinial's voice rang out. Laik was glad to have melted in to the shadows to hide from the dark, where he couldn't be killed for crossing over.

"Show yourself!" Sara yelled angrily. The girls were angry with grief. Even after everything, they mourned that their sisters were just killed and were ready to destroy the killer. Martinial stepped out of the darkness, and before they could blink, sent out more dark bolts. The group quickly got out of the way. _When I say "now" hit him with everything you've got._ Sara thought to the group. After a few more of Martinial's shots, Sara saw an opening and called out "Now!" and the group all made their own bolts of power, all going to the same person. Corbin and Sara with fire, Kail with earth, Sierra with light, Melissa with air, and Callie and Jake with water. The eruption took Martinial off guard and hit him with the force of a raging storm, sending him flying against the wall. He fell limply to the floor. Dead like their sisters.

"It's over. I can not believe it's finally over." Melissa whispered stunned.

"Yeah, he's gone, but there are more Serent's out there." Callie agreed but not fully.

"Let's get out of here. Let's get our sisters a proper burial place." Sierra said walking over to the bodies. Laik walked out of the shadows then.

"Why didn't you help?" Corbin scolded.

"My powers hitting him would have increased his strength, causing him to live." Laik explained. The group walked out silently, leaving the leader of the Serents dead on the floor of the factory.

They buried their sisters next to their parents. Katherine and Jamie's room was then turned in to another spare bedroom now that they were gone, forever. Laik moved in to it, with Jake who was planning on staying for a few days, or longer depending on when he could speak to his parents. Corbin and Kail moved in with the girls. A week later everything was almost back to normal, except for a few differences, but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Dark wants revenge on the light.

THE END


End file.
